


and they were both bottoms

by fshep



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Banter, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fshep/pseuds/fshep
Summary: Gavin and Nines are faced with a complication.





	and they were both bottoms

For all the flak he gives Nines for inhabiting a plastic shell, Gavin can’t conjure a single complaint whenever they’re locking lips. They feel so _real_ , just on the right side of moist, and malleable enough to press and tug the way he likes.

And his _body_. A broad chest, sturdy beneath Gavin’s hands, that rises and falls with simulated breath. The muscle that defines the shape of him is indistinguishable from a human’s; it flexes and stiffens as Gavin gropes him with reckless abandon, having the time of his goddamn life. This isn’t the first time he’s been naked alongside his android boyfriend, but knowing that they’re going to fuck _for real_ is making him especially observant, and maybe—just maybe—a little sentimental.

Nines lowers himself between Gavin’s legs as Gavin settles back against his bed. His tongue, although detailed with tiny little bumps not unlike taste buds, is a little less slick than what he’s used to. Doesn’t make it any less _good_ , though, especially because Nines doesn’t require his throat be clear to breathe and has absolutely no need for a gag reflex.

“Fuck,” Gavin sighs, toying with Nines’ hair. “Love that mouth of yours. Love shutting you the fuck up for once.”

“I don’t need to move my lips to speak,” Nines says out of spite, mouth full of Gavin’s cock as he shoots him an icy glare that sends satisfied shivers down Gavin’s spine. He sounds like a phone switched onto speaker, just slightly off.

“Yeah, whatever. I know. But you get so into it,” he goads, smirking. “Sometimes I think you dig giving head more than I do receiving it. What was that you said about your tongue? It gives you the most feedback?”

Nines hums in affirmation. The vibration lights Gavin up with pleasure; he rocks his hips slow and steady, ankles crossing behind Nines’ shoulders. Nines raises his head, tonguing at the slit as he jerks Gavin off before ducking back down and dragging his mouth along the sides. He repeats the motion, over and over, until he’s satisfied—and then swallows Gavin back down, all the way. When he starts constricting his throat, Gavin pushes at his face, flexing his hips away from him.

“Stop, stop—I wanna come on your dick.”

Nines’ LED flickers red.

“Whoa, hey.” Quirking a brow, he curves the hand at Nines’ face around his jaw and tilts it so that he can take a better look. “What’s wrong?”

“I assumed you would be the one to fuck me.”

Gavin can’t help but take a moment to appreciate the way _fuck_ sounds on Nines’ lips. There must be some kind of algorithm that rewires the way these androids speak based on with whom they surround themselves, because he can’t imagine that Nines, who is usually so damn _uptight_ , makes the conscious decision to cuss.

And then his single brain cell replays what Nines just said.

“What?” Disbelieving chuffs bubble out of him. “You—what?” Gavin? _Top?_ He simply has to laugh. Catching sight of Nines’ stricken expression, though, he cuts himself off and soothingly palms at Nines’ neck. “Okay. Alright. Do you not wanna?” He sure as shit isn’t going to _force him_.

“I… don’t think so.”

Well, shit. He keeps up the motion of petting Nines, just to give him some kind of sign that it’s okay, while contemplating what this means for the future of their sex life. Nines is looking a little miserable, but at least his LED has faded from red to yellow. Processing—just like Gavin.

He sits up, folding his legs in front of Gavin, and now it’s like they’re at a goddamn powwow. Just as Gavin recalls an old meme— _in an emergency, I can top_ —Nines says, “Perhaps I should call Connor.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Gavin hastens, covering Nines’ LED with a heavy palm like that’ll prevent him from establishing a wireless connection (it won’t). “I know you two are bosom buddies and all, but he doesn’t have to know about this. In fact, I think I’d actually fuckin’ die if he did.”

Nines adopts that droopy, forlorn expression he frequents whenever Gavin mentions dying. But for once he doesn’t comment on it, instead saying something extraordinarily more unbearable. “Connor and I don’t have casual sex.”

“What’d I say about using Urban Dictionary as a point of reference?” He can’t believe they’re having this discussion with their dicks out. “ _Besties_ , babe. Confidants.”

“Oh.” Nines stows the knowledge away, satisfied. “Do you find your submissive tendencies embarrassing?”

“It’s 2039. Nothin’ wrong with wanting a fat cock up my ass.” He wraps his fingers back around Nines’ length to emphasize the level of _willing_ he truly is, freeing up his mood ring once again. “It’s just a matter of privacy, y’know? The details of our relationship sure as shit ain’t his business.”

A quick spin of red. “Ah.”

Gavin squeezes him. “What’s _Ah?_ ”

“Well.” Nines squirms a bit. “You’re aware that he and I interface regularly, especially when our casework intersects.”

“Uhuh.” He doesn’t like where this is going.

“The exchange of information doesn’t discriminate between essential and nonessential.”

He takes a deep breath. “So he knows.”

Nines debates expounding further. After a pause in which Gavin contemplates how to end his life painlessly, Nines adds, “He has, in a sense, experienced my memories as if he were in my place.”

“Jesus _fucking_ Christ.”

_God, grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, the courage to change the things I can and the wisdom to know the difference._

When literal prayer doesn’t lower his blood pressure, he tries to mimic whatever bullshit breathing exercises his therapist recommended. Inhale—one, two, three. Hold—don’t think about Connor vicariously sucking your dick. Exhale—one, two, three.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Nines clasps Gavin’s wrist—the one that’s been anxiously playing with Nines’ dick—and rubs it with a tender stroke of his thumb.

“I’m just gonna pretend you didn’t tell me that. Delete it from my archives. Ha.”

Nines frowns. “That isn’t a healthy coping mechanism, Gavin.”

“Anyway. Let’s get back to what _matters.”_ The fact that he hasn’t gone completely soft is a modern marvel. “I didn’t realize that you bots had sexual preferences. I get that you can feel pleasure and all, but are the sensations—different? C’mere, Terminator, get close to me.” He flaps his unoccupied hand, beckoning Nines near so that they’re not sitting cross legged on his bed like a couple of girls at a sleepover. “Do you even have a prostate?”

Nines sidles in, a warm and solid weight, against Gavin. He props himself up with an elbow so that Gavin can still breathe while he cops a feel of that sturdy back, pushing his fingers into Nines’ soft, synthetic skin.

“When I ran pre-constructions of tonight—”

“When you fantasized,” Gavin corrects.

Nines ignores him. “I found that I favored the results in which you took the lead.”

“Why?”

“Your pleasure is my primary directive. I want you to feel good.” Well, damn. Embarrassment creeping into Gavin’s posture, his gaze flickers to the wall beside them. Nines sounds so damned _earnest. “_ I mean it, Gavin. If you hated what I did to you, it would devastate me.” He pursues the futile endeavor of getting Gavin to meet his eyes.

“Ugh,” Gavin says, feeling the way his ears go positively molten with heat. “Shut up.”

That’s the one phrase Nines doesn’t take literally. “I was programmed with basic knowledge of intercourse in the event it should be necessary. I fear that, because of this, it might be too… clinical.”

Gavin’s skin crawls when he thinks about why CyberLife gave him the ability to fuck. Like, sure, it’s a handy little feature now that the androids have all deviated, but they didn’t intend for that to happen—so it still rings a little false, leaves that bad taste in his mouth. He finally looks back at Nines, sighing. “So this is, what, performance anxiety? Good news—you’re not alone. You sound like anybody else that googled _how to have good sex_. It’s different in practice than in theory.”

Nines doesn’t look particularly comforted. His little light doesn’t stray from yellow. “I suppose,” he concedes.

“Besides, you mastered head in, like, two minutes. And I know I’m an insensitive prick, but I’m not gonna give you shit if you’re a bad lay.”

“Hmm.”

“I _won’t,_ ” he says, affronted. “Fuck you. Hey, how about we compromise.”

Nines shifts and blinks, interested.

He lifts one of his hands to card fingers through Nines’ hair, right at the nape of his neck. His dull nails catch at the seam of Nines’ port and he delights in the way the android shudders. “In the long run? We switch. Go with what feels right in the moment. Tonight? I’ll ride you. You can just sit your pretty self back, nice and comfy, while I take the lead. Just like you said.”

A quick spin of yellow. Gavin can’t be sure, but he thinks he just saw Nines’ eyes dilate like a camera lens.

“Anything like that in your daydreams, big guy?”

“Yes.” Nines leans down to kiss him; Gavin can taste the relieved smile on his lips.

“Compromise,” he murmurs into Nines’ mouth. “It’s a beautiful thing.” He grips his shoulder and pushes; it’s like trying to move a brick wall until Nines concedes, rolling onto his back. Climbing on top of him, thighs secure around Nines’ waist, Gavin asks, “You wanna open me up? I can do it myself, but…”

He snatches up one of Nines’ hands and skims his lips over the knuckles. “Yours are longer than mine. Bet it’d feel good.” Nines’ stare doesn’t waver from Gavin’s lips, which close around Nines’ index and middle finger. He sucks gently, knowing that Nines has a plethora of touch sensors located beneath the pads of each tip. Nines makes a noise in the back of his throat, too soft to be called a moan but just on the right side of mechanically unintentional to fill Gavin with a bubbling pride.

Leaning to the side, he tugs the drawer of his nightstand open in search of lube. With the bottle secured, he squeezes a substantial amount onto the fingers that just left his mouth and discards it on the bed. He presses his palm flat to Nines’ chest, lifting himself up a bit and spreading his legs. Like this, he’s close to Nines’ face, and it only makes _sense_ to lean in and kiss him, nipping at those perfect lips.

“C’mon, baby.” Nines pushes at the ring of muscle, coating the edges. Being a fucking _tease_. “ _Nines,_ ” he groans. “Give it to me.”

Nines’ eyes light up. The corners of his mouth twitch into something unbearable. Gavin already knows he’s going to hate whatever he says. “I like hearing you beg for it,” Nines remarks with the same kind of tone somebody would use to praise the sunny weather. Fuckin’ androids.

“Well, tough luck, bitch. That’s all you’re getting.”

“Oh?”

“Yup.”

Nines slides a finger in— _finally_ —but just the one. It’s long and perfect and searching, easing in and out with care. He gazes at Gavin, steadfast, and after a handful of moments, Gavin realizes he doesn’t intend to do much more than this.

“Come _on,_ ” Gavin huffs. “Really? You’re so _petty_.”

“I believe I inherited that from you.”

Scoffing, Gavin sits up and back a bit, aiming to drive that finger deeper inside of him. “Whatever.” It’s fine. He can still maintain his pride. Pitching his voice high, all breathy and false, he says, “Nines, _please_ —open me up so that I can take your big, fat cock.” He can barely get the last words out of his mouth before he’s cackling, head tossed back with the force of it. Been a while since he’s had this much fun during sex. Been a while since it meant more than just a lay.

When he looks down, Nines’ eyes are wide. His LED whirls _yellow-blue-yellow_.

“Oh my god. Don’t tell me that actually did something for you.”

Nines decides to slide in another finger in lieu of answering. Gavin groans a laugh, rolling his hips and forcing himself to relax against the intrusion.

“You’re somethin’ else,” he mutters fondly. “That’s it. Just like that. _Good_.”

Studying him with rapturous intent, Nines chases after each pleasured inhale, each full body shiver—until the third finger joins the rest, and Gavin’s riding them like he was made to do it.

“See? Fuckin’ natural. Knew you’d be good at this. Too goddamn talented.”

The praise _does_ something to Nines; he sits up to align his torso with Gavin’s, driving his fingers in further, and huddles close. Synthetic hair tickles Gavin’s neck and he rests his cheek atop Nines’ head, chuckling low in his throat.

“You wanna hear all about how good you are for me?” he murmurs, dipping down to speak into Nines’ ear. “How perfect you are? Advanced model, best of the best—all mine.”

Nines raises his head to press a searing kiss to Gavin’s lips, crooking his fingers. Heat flares in Gavin’s abdomen and he curses into Nines’ mouth.

“Okay, okay,” pants Gavin, temple to temple with Nines. “I’m ready. Take ‘em out.”

While seemingly reluctant to do so, Nines does, planting both of his hands at Gavin’s hips, thumbs caressing inward and playing with the light dusting of hair that leads to his groin. Gavin steadies himself with a firm grip on Nines’ shoulder and reaches for the lubricant again to slicken Nines’ dick before he sinks down onto it, gradual. He drops his forehead onto Nines’, pushing against it.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. You’re so big.”

Nines sears bruises into his sides. Fully seating himself requires a patience that Gavin only reserves for taking dick, and it’s worth it. He feels impossibly full, flushed with heat, nose brushing Nines’ cheek.

In the moment it takes for him to adjust, he tips Nines’ chin up and plants a kiss right on his lips. When he breaks away, Nines is smiling that awkward, plastic smile of his and Gavin loves him so fucking much.

He rocks his hips, slow at first, relishing the sensation of Nines buried deep inside of him. Then, he curves both of his arms around Nines’ shoulders to give himself leverage, thighs tensing, and _rides_ him. The position forces each thrust to be a little too shallow for Gavin’s liking, but he endures it for a little while because it’s worth it to be so close to Nines, chest to chest, the vaguest hint of a whirr sounding off from Nines’ torso. He doesn’t moan the way a human might—not after Gavin learned that they were voluntary and told him to cut that shit out—but this is a fantastic alternative. Knowing he’s got his bot all overclocked inside.

Gavin readjusts, leaning back, and locks one hand around Nines’ forearm while the other hangs loose by his side. The change of angle sends shocks throughout his body every time he rolls back into Nines, abdomen tensing with exertion.

Nines’ eyes roam down Gavin’s body, reverent, fascination in the space between his parted lips. Gavin’s entirely unused to being _looked at_ like that—like he’s really something special—and it fills him with a hot sweep of determination.

He shoves Nines back onto the bed and towers over him, planting both palms on either side of his regulator panel. He drags himself down harder, faster, and shudders all over when he manages to nail his prostate.

“Shit,” he groans behind clenched teeth, pressing into it and arching his back. “More, more, more,” he mutters.

Whether driven by instinct or instruction, Nines wraps his still-slick fingers around Gavin’s length and pumps.

Caught between a laugh and gasp, Gavin says, “Oh, fuck. You really are a good boy, aren’t you?” He’s teasing, and he’s pretty sure he makes that evident with the way he says it, but Nines is tone deaf at the worst of times and stares up at Gavin like he just spoke in tongues.

And then he looks away with his lashes lowered, mirroring Gavin’s earlier bout of shame, and Gavin knows exactly what that means.

“You like that, too? Fuck. Okay, baby. You are.” His hips are starting to ache. “Makin’ my whole body sing. _Fuck._ ” He’s close to coming. At the precipice, he’s higher than ever. “Want you to come inside. Can you do that? Huh? Wanna feel you.”

“Yes,” says Nines; his voice is overlaid with static. It makes Gavin grin, all teeth.

“Then do it. Be a good boy for me.”

Warmth spills inside of him, deep, and Nines’ whole body locks up like he’d just been unplugged. He means to dish out further praise, but the combination of his cum leaking out of Gavin’s ass with each thrust and the firm grip still frozen around his cock, Gavin’s rendered useless with the force of his own orgasm.

Nines reanimates before Gavin, sitting up so that they’re close once more and lifting his soiled hand up to his mouth because he can never pass up an opportunity to analyze some component of Gavin. Too boneless to put up a fight, Gavin sags against him and breathes against Nines’ neck.

“Was…” Nines starts to say, hesitant.

“Fuckin’ perfect.” Gavin nips a series of hard kisses along Nines’ throat. “What about you? Still have fun, even if it wasn’t what you expected?”

“It was better.” He lowers his hand and crushes Gavin in a hug that speaks of strength surpassing any human’s. Gavin wheezes, shaking with aftershocks wrought from Nines’ capabilities. “I believe I know how to proceed for next time.”

“Oh, do you?” he chokes out.

Nines draws him back against the bed and turns them onto their sides. “Yes. I categorized which actions elicited certain reactions and applied them to a situation where our positions are reversed. I am now confident that I will succeed in my mission of bringing you to ecstasy via my own directive.”

“Jesus. You really need to work on your dirty talk.”

But stiff and textbook is what makes Nines _Nines._ And he wouldn’t change that for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: nines and gavin are in a loving, mutual relationship. any derogatory terms are made purely out of affection. (what? you’re saying normal couples don’t call each other mean things? unreal.)


End file.
